At the present day when radio communication system has been developed, it is necessary to perform maintenance work efficiently when a failure occurs and for this purpose, it is important to inspect information transmitted/received among apparatuses and specify the failure in early stages.
Conventional inspections regarding (1) a radio section between a communication terminal apparatus and a base station apparatus (Uu), (2) a wired section between the base station apparatus and a radio network control system (Iu) and (3) a wired section between the radio network control system and a core network (Iub) have been carried out individually.
In the inspection of the radio section by (1), the inspection apparatus receives a signal transmitted from the communication terminal apparatus or the base station apparatus, demodulates and decodes the signal using radio parameters, analyzes the acquired data and displays messages transmitted/received among the apparatuses. In this way, the user can specify which of the base station apparatus or the communication terminal apparatus is the cause of a failure occurred in the radio section (for example, Patent Document 1).
In a conventional radio section inspection apparatus, radio parameters are acquired using any one of “A. a method of designating user-designated radio parameters for the inspection apparatus” and “B. a method whereby the inspection apparatus monitors signals transmitted/received among communication apparatuses.”
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-72665